How Much Could One Summer Change?
by royal destiny
Summary: This takes place after the HiME battle. It focuses around Aoi and Chie, however, there are going to be other couples. Will Chie ever tell what is covering up? Who are the other couples? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME.

"talking"

_**How Much Could One Summer Change?**_

Aoi sat on one of the benches that was in the park on the other side of school and stared at the concrete as she waited for the one person in the world she could count on. She wasn't sure why this person wasn't here, but knew enough that she was not going to be waiting around anymore. As she was getting up to leave, she saw this person running up to her.

"Sorry!! Sorry! I am really sorry that I am late. Something came up and…" This person looked at Aoi and couldn't tell if she was upset or not. "Please don't be mad, but it was important."

Aoi turned around so that her back was toward the person and said, "Well, you could have at least called me to tell me. But now I have made other plans, so you will just have to deal with that."

"Geez Aoi, you don't have to be so mean."

She turned around and said, "What could have possibly been more important? Tell me Chie!"

Chie sighed she hated to lie to Aoi, but it had to be done. "I can't tell you."

"Really? Why is that?! Because I know you and I know that you can't keep anything a secret."

As much as that was true, Chie had promised that she wouldn't say anything. "All I'm going to tell you is that it isn't related to any sort of gossip." The cover of someone having told her something was working and that was something that Chie was glad for.

"Oh…well…I guess that will be fine." Aoi turned around and said, "But I still have other plans." Before Aoi could walk away, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, which made her instantly smile.

"I don't think that you really have any other plans. Besides you are spending the night with me since we each have to leave to go back home for break in the morning."

Aoi sighed. "I didn't have any other plans, but I must say that I got exactly what I wanted though."

"Good." Chie smiled too. She was glad that Aoi had just been pretending to be mad at her. After all, she couldn't have her girlfriend mad at her. "So where do you want to go?"

Reluctantly, Aoi walked out of Chie's arms and said, "I don't care. I think we should stay out all night just because I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

* * *

Let me know what you think of this so far. I'm curious to see what people think. Thank you to everyone who helped me get this done. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME

Disclaimer : I do not own Mai HiME.

"talking"

_**How Much Could One Summer Change?**_

"So where do you want to go?" Chie asked.

Reluctantly, Aoi walked out of Chie's arms and said, "I don't care. I think that we should stay out all night just because I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"But what if I don't want to." Chie reached out to grab Aoi's arm. As soon as she did that, she pulled her girlfriend back inter her arms and whispered, "What if I want you all to myself tonight?"

Immediately, Aoi blushed. "Um...get over it."

Chie started laughing as she let go of Aoi. "You are so funny to tease."

"And you are so mean."

"That may be true," Chie grabbed Aoi's right hand, "but you still love me."

"That is true." Aoi smiled and said, "Where do you want to go? Because it doesn't matter to me."

"Why don't we just go wonder around town then? I think that might be more fun anyways."

"It could be." Chie was having a hard time with lying to her girlfriend, but she knew that she had to do this.

"Chie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chie stated even though she was scared of what it could be.

"Do you know what is going on with Nao? She isn't talking to me lately and I'm really worried."

"I wouldn't worry about her."

Aoi shrugged as she walked. "I'm just worried about her. Usually she is driving me crazy and now she doesn't even want to talk to me."

It hurt Chie to see that this was upsetting her girlfriend. "Nao isn't going to tell you something unless it is really bothering her."

Aoi had to agree to that and decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do?"

"Aoi," Chie whined, "not that again."

"Then maybe should leave school grounds and do something."

Chie smiled as she walked with her girlfriend into downtown Fuuka.

--

Natsuki slowly pulled over and parked her precious motorcycle along the curb of the street. She wasn't sure why she was suppose to meet Shizuru, but when it came to the chestnut-haired beauty, Natsuki didn't care.

Natsuki figured that she had to be early since Shizuru wasn't here yet. So she took the brief opportunity to stand up and stretch out her legs. She took off her helmet and sat it on her motorcycle. As she did that, she saw Aoi and Chie walk right past her.

"Aoi, Chie!"

Chie heard someone say her name and she turned around to see Natsuki. She turned back around with Aoi and walked towards the biker girl. "Hey Natsuki. What are you doing here?"

"I'm suppose to meet Shizuru."

"That sounds like fun." Chie sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Natsuki didn't think that she had done anything. "She wanted me to meet her and she didn't say why."

Aoi smiled. "I'm sure that Natsuki didn't do anything. Maybe Shizuru wants to see Natsuki outside of school."

"Maybe." Chie shrugged. She really didn't care what Natsuki was doing here because all she wanted to do was spend time with Aoi.

"Natsuki has Nao said anything to you about what it troubling her?" Aoi had to ask even if it was a long shot that Natsuki knew.

The biker girl shook her head. "No, she hasn't. Then again she doesn't talk to me much anymore."

"Nao doesn't talk to anyone but Aoi." Chie laughed. "Occasionally, she talks to be though. That could because I spend all my time in their room."

That was something that Natsuki really didn't need to know. "If I hear anything, I'll let you know." That was all she could do for her friend.

"Thanks." Aoi stated. "Chie and I are going to go. So I'll talk to ya later."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, continue on your date."

Aoi smiled. She still wasn't use to that word yet and it had been a year since they started dating. "Chie where to next?" She asked as they walked away from Natsuki.

"I'm not sure." Chie was beginning to regret not telling Aoi what was happening, but a promise was made and she wasn't one to break them.

Aoi sighed. "Maybe we should just go back to the dorm."

Chie shook her head. "No, we are going to go out to dinner and I'm going to spend time with you before we have to go home."

Aoi kissed Chie before saying, "Then lead the way."

* * *

Another chapter finished. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner, but I'm not making any promises. lol.


End file.
